Ces coeurs qui tombent des étoiles
by Na.Shao
Summary: Quelques coeurs qui tombent du ciel. Quelques coeurs qui, dans l'air, se décomposent, et n'atteignent jamais ceux qui les attendent.
1. The Only Way

**Blabla inutile :** Je suis de retour dans le fandom Kingdom Hearts sur ff, yay ...

Bon. Ces petits drabbles seront parfois des reprises de mes travaux faits sur LJ, pour des communautés d'écriture, ou alors, de nouveaux thèmes. Dépendra de l'humeur.

Concernant **le disclaimer**, KH, ses personnages, et tout le tralala ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le titre du drabble est une chanson de** Jim Noir**, **"The only way"**.

En espérant que je ne me rate pas trop sur ces deux-là. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_This is possibly the only way._

Peut-être était-ce le seul moyen pour Roxas. Peut-être que partir était le seul chemin qu'il pouvait emprunter.

Axel, adossé à un mur faisant l'angle d'une des artères principales d'Illusiopolis, regardait vaguement le ciel brumeux, lequel était hanté par quelques étoiles mortes rayonnant faiblement. Comme le dernier sourire que le numéro XIII lui avait adressé. D'une gentillesse et d'une bonté sans limites. Mais d'une amertume à couper le souffle.

Le roux laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Roxas n'avait pas à partir. Il devait rester avec lui. Mais au fond, il ne sentait pas de retenir le blond. Axel était faible quand il s'agissait de celui-ci.

Soit. Il le laisserait partir, car c'était la chose qui était en son pouvoir.


	2. L'agonie des déluges

**Blabla inutile:** je reviens enfin vers Kingdom Hearts, et ce petit recueil entamé il y a quelques années. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas mis à jour plus régulièrement- je n'étais plus vraiment dans le fandom. L'inspiration m'est revenue aujourd'hui alors que je vagabondais dans ma partie principale de KHII.

Concernant **le disclaimer**, KH, ses personnages, et tout le tralala ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le titre du chapitre vient d'un poème de Paul Eluard, _Une personnalité (...)_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Rouge, comme la mort—_non_.

Non.

Rouge, comme le sang qui bat, circule, glisse et remonte dans les cavités, imbibe les parois, donne vie et laisse vivre—

Rouge, comme ce cœur inexistant qui semble se mouvoir et ressentir—

Rouge, comme les étincelles qui se matérialisent au bout de ses doigts gantés—

Rouge, comme une lueur réconfortante dans la noirceur nauséabonde d'Illusiopolis.

Tout n'est qu'un ballet de haine, de mensonges et d'étoiles qui meurent et luisent sans éclat dans un ciel dévasté par la folie de carcasses vides, sans cœur, sans foi, sans loi, et qui pensent pouvoir sentir alors que rien ne bat en eux, que rien, rien, _rien_ ne vit, qu'il n'y a juste que le sang qui les alimente mais qu'il n'y a pas l'organe vital, et rien n'est _réel_, tout n'est qu'une illusion, un rêve sans sens—et Axel refuse ce monde, il refuse d'être cet être écorché vif qui ne fait qu'observer les sentiments sans les ressentir.

Il repense à cet être matériel, ce _vrai_ lui, qui, quelque part vit, et rit, et pleure, et connaît toute une farandole de sentiments, cet être qui se cache au fond de lui, qui alimente les pulsions des synapses dans son cerveau, qui autorise un flot de sentiments qui se dissolvent toujours dans l'éther, insaisissables, inaccessibles, _toujours; _il n'a pas le droit de ressentir, mais il aimerait se souvenir de la chaleur de ce cœur qui lui manque, qui faisait ses beaux jours.

Axel est condamné à voir, à observer, mais jamais à ressentir et à comprendre.

Les vagues viennent, repartent, lèchent ses pieds avec douceur. Il écoute le bruit de l'océan qui lui murmure quelques paroles incompréhensibles ses yeux vagabondent par-delà l'écrin humide et mouvant, et d'un geste brusque, il saisit une poignée de sable, la lance au loin et écrase son poing dans l'étendue de petits cristaux.

Inutile. Rien de tout ça ne s'efface, même en jouant à l'homme ignorant son destin et ses devoirs.

Rien ne s'efface. Sa mémoire enregistre tout.

Sans exception.


	3. Les ruines du sommeil

**Blabla inutile:** Concernant **le disclaimer**, KH, ses personnages, et tout le tralala ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le titre du chapitre vient d'un poème de Paul Eluard, _Sans Âge.  
_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Front contre le sol— le cœur bat _bambambam _—pulsation.

La pluie s'écrase brutalement contre l'asphalte, les éclairs fusent, déchirent le ciel, arrachent les derniers vestiges humains d'Illusiopolis. Les cœurs battent dans le ciel, le tonnerre gronde— pulsations, _bambambam_, un deux trois, _bambambambam_ un deux trois quatre— et le soleil n'a plus sa place, n'a jamais eu sa place ici, et Roxas se surprend à rire, sans joie, sans éclat, sans âme. Il était humain, était réel, et maintenant rien ne semble faire sens— il peut effleurer les sentiments du bout des doigts, les caresser, sentir leur rondeur ou leurs angles sans pour autant les comprendre ou les assimiler, et c'est une sorte de tragédie personnelle parce qu'il n'en récupèrera rien, tout ira à Sora; rien ne restera sa propriété— jamais— et il le hait; il ne peut s'en empêcher— douche froide.

C'est l'ordre des choses, le désarroi de l'ombre. C'est une condamnation à une vie sans lumière, à une mer d'incompréhension; c'est un début sans fin, sans milieu, c'est une histoire qui ne s'arrêtera pas tant que le cœur n'aura pas repris cette place qui est la sienne, là où une blessure béante a été générée par les cendres vivantes, par l'ombre qui s'accroît, par la poussière qui obscurcit la pensée et qui met en doute l'arrivée de l'aube.

La raison a été rongée sous l'impulsion des bras filiformes de l'ignorance.

Roxas observe, visualise, s'amuserait presque de l'aura de solitude entourant Axel s'il n'était pas lui-même ce simulacre médiocre d'humanité.

La lumière a abandonné son corps.


End file.
